newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zamarznięte Łzy w Norwegii
Totalna Porażka: Obłędny Wyścig Odcinek 2 - Zamarznięte Łzy w Norwegii London City Airport Don: '''Ostatnio było wprowadzenie do tego sezonu, nikt na początku nie odpadł, a wyzwaniem było dotrzeć na to lotnisko. '''Chris: '''Pierwszy lot wystartował 5 minut temu. Pasażerowie drugiego są już w samolocie i odlecą za 10 minut, a ci z trzeciego lotu czekają na lotnisku. Ich samolot wystartuje za 30 minut. '''Pierwszy Lot Taylor: 'Zawaliłaś mamo, ale jakimś cudem jesteśmy w pierwszym locie. '''Kelly: '''Taa... zawsze moja wina. ''Pechowi Bliźniacy: 'Jay: '''Chyba mieliśmy szczęście, że trafiliśmy na pierwszy lot. '''Mickey: '''Szczęście? To cisza przed burzą. '''Jay: '''Pewnie tak. :( ''Bogate Wariatki i Zdrajcy: '''Raquelle: '''Obie jesteście idiotkami, więc będę z wami szczera. David zamierza wam pomagać, bo myśli że mu wybaczysz, Carly. '''David: ''*zawstydzony* Może i Raquelle ma rację... :/ '''Carly: '''David, wiesz, że nie wybaczę ci po tym wszystkim. ''' '''Carly: '''Chciałabym, ale nie mogę tak po prostu po zdradzie mu wybaczyć. '''Venice: '''Czuję się niedoceniana. Nikt nie pytał się co myślę, ale David jest ogromnym chamem - to o nim myślę. '' '' '''David: '''To wydarzyło się zanim poznałem Carly i bardzo tego żałuję. '''Raquelle: '''Nie bądź głupi. Te związki, romantyzm i wrażliwość to najgłupsze co ludzie wymyślili. '' '''Josee: '''My musimy mieć gdzieś związki czy winienie się nawzajem. Trafiliśmy na pierwszy lot i zaczniemy od złota i ze złotem skończymy. '''Jacques: '''Tak będzie. '''Drugi Lot Owen podchodzi do Gotów Owen: 'Czeeeeeeść. ''Ignorują go 'Owen: '''Czeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeść! ''Ennui patrzy na niego, a Crimson poprawia makijaż '''Ennui: '''Cześć. -_- '''Owen: '''Macie może przy sobie odrobinę folii bąbelkowej? '''Crimson: '''Nie mamy. '' '''Owen: '''Chciałeś lecieć tym samym lotem co Emma i Kitty? '''Noah: '''Nie. '''Owen: '''Jakoś ci nie wierzę. '' 'Stephanie: '''Warto było do ciebie wrócić, jesteś cudowny... ''Całuje się z Ryan'em '''Scott: '''Ohyda! '''Trzeci Lot Lightning: '''Shi-bam, shi-wygram! '''Courtney: '''To żałosne... '' '''Courtney: '''Mamy rywalizować z 26-ma psycholami typu Lightninga, Carly czy Taylor... Chyba nigdy nie było tak łatwo. '''Cameron: '''Muszę z Courtney współpracować, ale okłamała mnie i nie zamierzam na razie się z nią godzić. '''Courtney: '''Zobaczymy, kurduplu. '' 'Kitty: '''Wy znacie się na modzie - czy ta sukienka jest ładna? Tylko szczerze. ''Sukienka była w sraczkowym kolorze i była pognieciona 'Tom: '''No... eee.... '''Jen: '''Nawet... '''Tom: 'Ładna? '''Kitty: '''Wiedziałam, że mam świetny gust! :D '''Zawodnicy z pierwszego lotu wybiegają z lotniska Josee bierze wskazówkę z Donbox'a Josee: 'Dojedźcie do wybrzeża Algrøyna... '''David: '...gdzie znajdziecie kolejną wskazówkę. Pokazywane są wycinki scen, kiedy jadą pociągiem do kolejnego Donbox'a '''Jay: '''Albo/albo. Jedzenie albo nurkowanie. '''Don: Możecie zjeść norweski marynarski posiłek lub jeden zawodnik zanurkuje pod wodą, by zdobyć narty. ' '''David: '''Carly i Venice będą musiały wykonywać zawsze te same zadania co my, by nie mogły przegrać. '''Raquelle: '''Przestań się nimi przejmować, bo w końcu ktoś nas wykorzysta, że im pomagamy. '' 'David: '''Wolicie jeść czy nurkować? '''Carly: '''Jeść. '''David: '''Chodzi o zjedzenie najgorszego posiłku w waszym życiu. '''Venice: '''Nurkujemy... '''Raquelle: '''Ja się nie zgadzam. Wy idźcie sobie nurkować, a ja i David zjemy. '''David: '''Nie tak się umawialiśmy. '''Raquelle: '''Ja się na nic nie umawiałam. ''Pechowe Bliźniaki, Matka z Córką i Łyżwiarze wybrali wyzwanie i ich wyprzedzają '''Venice: '''Szybciej, musimy być pierwsi. '' '''Raquelle: '''Możemy skończyć nawet jako przedostatni, ale teraz zależy mi tylko na rozdzieleniu nas z Wariatkami. '''David: '''Ale ty jesteś chamska... '' '''Zawodnicy z drugiego lotu wybiegają z lotniska Widać jak wszyscy wsiadają do pociągu Restauracja Marynarska Pechowi Bliźniacy i Matka z Córką czekają na jedzenie, Don właśnie z nim idzie Don: '''Śledź z octem, jabłka w sosie pomidorowym oraz lody po norwesku '''Taylor: '''Zacznij od lodów. '''Kelly: '''Ty nie będziesz jadła? '''Taylor: '''Chyba sobie żartujesz. '' '''Jay: '''Jesteśmy zdecydowanie lepsi w wyzwaniach, w których nie potrzeba siły. '''Mickey: '''A takich w Totalnej Porażce jest bardzo mało. :( '' '''Przy wybrzeżu Trójka zawodników wykonujących wyzwanie wskoczyła (w skafandrach nurkowych) do wody szukając nart Zawodnicy z trzeciego lotu wybiegają z lotniska i biegną na pociąg Pociąg zawodników z drugiego lotu MacArthur: '''Zrozum, nie wolno ufać nikomu! '''Sanders: '''Ciągle o tym samym. Wyluzuj, potraktuj ten program jako zabawę. '''MacArthur: Zabawa za milion? Tutaj trzeba wyeliminować innych. Scott: 'Norwegia kojarzyła mi się ze śniegiem, a nie ma go. '''Freddie: '''Może jak my swoją obecnością przestraszyliśmy śnieg i nie śmiał spaść? ''Spojrzeli się za siebie i zobaczyli Gotów; oboje krzyknęli ze strachu 'Scott: '''A może to przez nich...? ''Pociąg zaczyna trząść, ludzie nie wiedzą co sie dzieje, po chwili pociąg staje, bo się wykoleił i wpadł na drzewo '''Stephanie: '''Nieeeeeee!!! Musimy być dzisiaj na pierwszym miejscu! '''Ryan: '''Na pewno będziemy na pierwszym... '''Stephanie: '''Ale ty jesteś wredny! Ja prawie płaczę, a ty tylko gadasz jak zwykle... '' '''Stephanie: '''Ryan musi się wiele nauczyć jak chce być moim chłopakiem. Chyba podejmuję zbyt pochopne decyzje. '''Ryan: '''Musisz być bardziej... '''Stephanie: '''Jaka muszę być? '''Ryan: '''Już nic. :/ '' Do wagonu wchodzi obsługa pociągu 'Kobieta: '''Nie ma nikogo rannego? Pociąg już nie pojedzie, by dotrzeć do Algrøyna musicie wziąć autobus z tąd. ''Wszyscy opuszczają pociąg, a zawodnicy zmierzają ku dworcu autobusowemu '''Pociąg z drużynami z trzeciego lotu Pociąg zatrzymuje się na stacji Maszynista: '' W Kolltveit wykoleił się pociąg, więc tutaj kurs zostanie zakończony. Aby dotrzeć do miejscowości końcowej tego pociągu najlepiej dojechać autobusem. '''Emma: '''Może to ci z pierwszego lub drugiego lotu się wykoleili... '''Courtney: '''Oby, wtedy nie będziemy zagrożeni. '''Cameron: '''Nie bądź bezduszna. 'Większość zawodników z przerwanych kursów pociągu wsiadło w autobus do Algrøyna.' '''Stephanie:' Pojedziemy taksówką, będzie szybciej. Ryan: 'Inni jadą pociągiem. A jak ich zgubimy!? '''Stephanie: '''Taksówka! '''Kierowca autobusu: '''Wsiadasz? Bo chcę zamknąć drzwi! ''Zawodnicy krzyczą, by się pospieszyli 'Ryan: '''Nie możemy ich zgubić. Wsiadaj do autobusu! ''Ryan wsiada do autobusu, a Stephanie jedzie taksówką '' '''Stephanie: '''Wtedy z nim zerwałam po raz drugi. '''Ryan: '''Ty zerwałaś!? '''Stephanie: '''Ten związek to była farsa. Ryan myśli, że wszystko wie i nie potrzebuje prawdziwego kapitana drużyny. '''Ryan: '''Ja jestem kapitanem, wiedźmo! '''Stephanie: '''Więc teraz jestem wiedźmą? '' '''Przy wybrzeżu Atlantyku Josee łapie pod wodą narty Jaques: 'Już wygrywamy! '''Carly: '''Mój chłopak pokaże ci kto wygra! '''Raquelle: '''Twój chłopak? '''Carly: '''Były chłopak, tak, właśnie chciałam powiedzieć: były. '''Raquelle: '''Masz odczepić się od naszej drużyny! '''Venice: '''To David ciągle trzyma się obok Carly! ''Josee wychodzi na powierzchnię z nartami '''Restauracja Marynarska Jay i Mickey już kończą, Kelly je niewielkie porcje, a Taylor tylko się patrzy Kelly: 'Nawet połowy nie zjedliśmy. Żryj w końcu te jedzenie! '''Taylor: '''Teraz ty posłuchaj! Nie będziesz na mnie wrzeszczeć, bo jestem twoją córką!!! ''Krzyczą na siebie, a Jay i Mickey zaczynają płakać '' '''Jay: '''Ja płakałem, bo przy zbyt dużej ilości decybeli w powietrzu ciężko mi się oddycha. '''Mickey: '''A ja, bo myślałem, że zwymiotuję. '' Mickey wybiegając z restauracji wymiotuje '''Pozostałe 8 drużyn wybiera wyzwania, tylko Ryan sam czeka na Stephanie, która pojechała taksówką Noah: 'Może wybierzecie jedzenie tak jak my? '''Owen: '''Zjadłbym nawet głowę owcy... '''Kitty: '''Ochyda! '''Emma: '''Dzięki za propozycję, ale nie. ''Rozdzielają się, wybierając wyzwania 'Ryan: '''Ciekawe jakie wytłumaczenie będzie miała. :| ''Stephanie po dwóch minutach dojeżdża do Algrøyna, w tym czasie wszyscy z pierwszego lotu, Goci i Starzy Wymiatacze skończyli jeść '''Stok narciarski w Algrøyna Jacques bierze wskazówkę Jacques: 'Działaj lub Patrz. Jeden z zawodników musi zjechać z najwyższej góry na nartach. Jako, że to pierwsze Działaj lub Patrz zadanie może wykonać dowolny zawodnik. '''Don: '''Jak zadanie zostanie wykonane trzeba jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Strefy Luzu przy wejściu do szkółki narciarskiej tego stoku. ''Taylor, Josee, Jay, Venice, Raquelle, Crimson i Noah będą zjeżdżać na nartach '''Wybrzeże oceanu MacArthur: 'Mam narty! '''Freddie: '''Też je mam! '''Courtney: '''Tu nie ma tych cholernych nart! '''Jen: '''Tom, znalazłam jakieś narty, ale są zielone. Obrzydliwe i niemodne! '''Tom: '''Nie ma co ryzykować, poszukaj innych. '''Courtney: '''Zielone narty? Gdzie były? '''Tom: '''Za tą dużą skałą. *wskazuje na nią* ''Po chwili Courtney wychodzi z nartami '''Stok narciarski Crimson zjeżdża wolno, Jay boi się, że w nią uderzy i zmienia tor jazdy, wpadając na płot Josee: '''Już prawie... tak! Do Strefy Luzu, Jacques! '''Strefa Luzu Don: 'Czekamy kto będzie pierwszy. ''Łyżwiarze są pierwsi, drudzy są Goci 'Don: '''Na pierwsze miejsce już nikt nie może liczyć. Łyżwiarze wygrywają wyzwanie w Norwegii! '''Josee: '''Tak! Jesteśmy najlepszymi złotymi medalistami w historii! '''Jacques: '''Ale na olimpiadzie zdobyliśmy srebro. '''Josee: ''*'przez zęby*'' Zamknij się! '''Stok narciarski Raquelle zjechała na nartach Raquelle: 'Czemu stoisz w miejscu? '''David: '''A pomóc Venice? '''Raquelle: '''Nie! ''Venice zderza się z Emmą '''Emma: '''Chyba nienormalna jesteś! Ja jadę, a ty po prostu mnie taranujesz! '''Venice: '''Spójrz na siebie wredna małpo! '''Noah: ''*z góry* Nie obrażaj Emmy, umalowana idiotko! '''Venice: '''Ja jestem idiotką!? '''David: '''Nie będziesz obrażał przyjaciółki Carly! ''Zaczyna się bójka między David'em, Venice i Noah'em Emma: 'Przestańcie! ''Podczas tej kłótni wszyscy ('oprócz Matki z Córką, Randkowiczów, Blogerów Modowych i Lightningowców) skończyli wyzwanie i biegną do Strefy Luzu'' Emma: 'Nie możemy tracić czasu podczas wyzwania!!! ''Venice uderzyła Kitty zamiast Noah '''Kitty: '''Zemszcze się! ''Teraz zrobiła się ogromna bijatyka pomiędzy '''Bogatymi Wariatkami, Zdrajcami, Starymi Wymiataczami i Siostrami.'' Strefa Luzu Don: '''Po kilku minutach zbliżają się kolejne drużyny: *Pechowi Bliźniacy - '''3 *Kadetki - 4''' *Antagoniści - '''5 *Sojusznicy - 6''' '''Courtney: '''Teraz żałuję, że jestem tutaj z tobą. '''Cameron: '''Miejsce 6-te nie jest złe! '''Courtney: '''Nie będziemy mieć żadnego kolorku w tabelce eliminacji! '''Stok narciarski Taylor: 'Jazda na nartach jest za trudna! '''Kelly: '''Teraz musimy się pospieszyć, więc narty trzymaj równolegle, ale gdy będziesz musiała hamować... '''Taylor: '''Dam sobie sama radę! ''Randkowicze 'Stephanie: '''Jak zwykle wszystko zawaliłeś! '''Ryan: '''Już ze sobą zerwaliśmy, mogłabyś mi darować tych wykładów! ''Stephanie celowo wiechała w Ryan'a 'Ryan: '''Ałł! Ty naprawdę jesteś nienormalna! ''W tym czasie Zoey skończyła jechać na nartach 'Lightning: 'Świetnie ci poszło, ziom. '''Zoey: '''Jaki ziom? Musisz w końcu się ogarnąć. '' '''Lightning: '''Prawdziwy facet powinien być skromny, dlatego lubię Zoey'ego. '''Zoey: '''Rodzaj żeński! Nie widzisz kwiatka we włosach i damskiej bransoletki!? '''Lightning: '''Nie popisuj się! '' Tom też skończył wyzwanie 'Tom: '''Strefa Luzu już jest nasza! ''Kamera przenosi się na ostatnie cztery drużyny, które stoją w miejscu 'David: '''To był przypadek, że Venice w ciebie wjechała! '''Emma: '''Mogła mnie ominąć, było mnóstwo wolnego miejsca, a ona skręciła! '''Owen: '''Nie możecie skończyć kłótni po wyzwaniu? '''Carly: '''Grubas ma rację. '''Emma: '''Kitty, Owen ma rację. Możemy wypaść! '''Venice: '''Gdzie uciekasz? Boisz się nas! Wiedziałam, że jesteś żałosna. ''W końcu wszyscy zaczęli biec do Strefy Luzu '''Strefa Luzu Don: '''Nadchodzi ostatnie 8 drużyn. *Lightningowcy - '''7 *Blogerzy Modowi - 8''' *Randkowicze - '''9 *Matka z Córką - 10 Don: 'Oto, by nie odpaść walczą jeszcze Bogate Wariatki, Zdrajcy, Siostry i Starzy Wymiatacze. '''David: '''Czekaj na Carly! '''Raquelle: '''Wkurzasz mnie tym. :/ '''Owen: '''Noah, czemu tak szybko biegniesz? '''Carly: '''Noooła? Ktoooo toooo taaaaaki? '''Emma: '''Przestań się z niego wyśmiewać! '''Carly: '''Ale co ja takiego zrobiłam? ''Emma i Carly szarpią się i obie z bólem próbują wstać. W tym czasie: *Starzy Wymiatacze - '''11 *Zdrajcy - 12 '''Don: Wy mieliście dzisiaj szczęście. W grze pozostają Bogate Wariatki i Siostry. 'Kitty: '''Nie przestrzegacie zasad fair-play! '''Venice: '''Uważaj na Chrisa! '''Kitty: '''Tak łatwo mnie nie... ''(potyka się o Chrisa, przez przypadek się całują) Carly i Venice dobiegają do Strefy Luzu '''Don: '''Aż szkoda, że Siostry odpadają, bo zaiskrzyło pomiędzy Chrisem i Kitty. '''Chris: '''Zamknij... się.... '''Emma: '''Czy musiałaś się kłócić zamiast biec!? '''Kitty: '''No sorki. '''Chris: '''Nie ważne. Wypadacie! ''(wypycha je ze Strefy Luzu) '' '''Kitty: '''Całowałeś mnie, a teraz się wstydzisz? '''Don: '''Dosyć! Nie przedłużajcie eliminacji. Musicie się rozstać z programem. '''Zakończenie 'Emma: '''Nie nagrywajcie mnie! Nienawidzę tego programu! ''(odchodzi obrażona) Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Obłędny Wyścig - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503